Amon's Forces
Amon's Forces a union of terran, protoss, zerg, hybrids, and Void creatures subservient to the xel'naga Amon during the End War. They desired the eradication of the xel'naga's creation, and sought to put an end to the Infinite Cycle. History Prelude The formation of the forces of Amon goes back to the creation of the protoss and zerg, both of which were created to form an army of false xel'naga, or hybrid, for Amon to use to end the Infinite Cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 However, the protoss would rebel against their masters, distrusting them and attacking their worldships as they left Aiur. The most loyal stewards of the xel'naga were taken by Amon away from the conflict of the protoss, and from them came the Tal'darim. Amon transplanted them across the Koprulu sector, using hoping to use their continued loyalty in their fight against the xel'naga. Amon and his xel'naga were defeated at Zerus by the xel'naga loyal to the Infinite Cycle and banished to the Void. However, his servant Narud survived, and sought to carry out his plans. He aimed to unite the protoss and zerg into the hybrid, and use the energies of the Keystone to pull his master from the Void to continue his work.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. Beginning of the End Narud used the drive of the zerg Overmind to push the zerg into protoss into conflict, and the nearby terrans were thrown in the crossfire. After the Overmind was killed,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. and the interloping terran faction the United Earth Directorate was dealt with,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Narud used the ashes of the conflict to begin production of protoss/zerg hybrids, false xel'naga of immense power. He was discovered by Dark Prelate Zeratul,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. who then made it his goal to understand Narud's goals, and the role the xel'naga had to play in the coming conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Narud for his part manipulated his way into the terran scientific research organization the Moebius Foundation, and began to use them and the resources of the Terran Dominion to continue breeding the hybrid and research how to revive Amon, all with the blessing of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. With the outbreak of the Second Great War, Narud used the Moebius Foundation to contact Raynor's Raiders, a paramilitary organization, to retrieve the xel'naga Keystone before Sarah Kerrigan could, under the guise of retrieving it to deinfest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. In reality, Narud wished to use the Keystone to the energy of Kerrigan and her swarm in order to have enough power to pull Amon from the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015. Raynor was successful in stealing the Keystone from its Tal'darim guardians, and with an assault on Char with the aid of the Moebius Foundation's patron and owner Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk, was able wipe out the swarms on Char and deinfest Kerrigan, charging the Keystone.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. After a fight with Arcturus Mengsk, who wished Kerrigan dead, Valerian sought refuge among Narud, who took the Keystone and tried to kill Valerian and his forces. Valerian and Raynor escaped with Kerrigan, but Narud was able to take the Keystone to the Temple of Erris on Atrias, where he pulled Amon from the Void and brought him back to the material universe. Meanwhile, Narud oversaw operations on Skygeirr Station, where he organized his hybrid breeding operations. Months later, a resurgent Sarah Kerrigan raided Skygeirr Station, destroying the hybrid operations there and banishing Narud to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. However, with Amon having returned, his plans were already pushed into motion. He moved on Ulnar, and slew the slumbering xel'naga with it. After the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, the hybrid began to assert control over the terran security forces of the Moebius Foundation, named the Moebius Corps.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon and his hybrid also asserted control of various feral zerg, forming an Amon Brood.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon called the Tal'darim to arms, rallying them to begin purifying the sector. However, they were stalled by Dark Prelate Zeratul, who destroyed their void catalyst to sever the communication to Amon. In the process, he discovered a message from the disguised xel'naga Ouros; the Keystone would usher him unto hope.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 The End War Meanwhile, the Daelaam had begun preparations to reclaim their homeworld of Aiur from the zerg, not knowing the zerg there were of the Amon Brood. They fought through the zerg to reclaim the warp conduits, but encountered the emergent hybrid who controlled them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 Hierarch Artanis's forces defeated the hybrid, and he ordered Zeratul to retrieve the Keystone from Korhal while he rallied his forces to fight Amon. However, Amon then inhabited the Khala, taking control of all protoss bound to it. Zeratul and his Nerazim rallied, freeing what protoss they could, and Zeratul managed to sever Artanis's nerve cords, but not before the possessed Artanis struck down Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis and his Daelaam survivors escaped Aiur aboard the arkship the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Meanwhile, Amon gathered his forces, how including the possessed Golden Armada. He sought to use this, the Amon Brood, the Tal'darim and Moebius Corps to purge the galaxy of all of the xel'naga's creation, and set them around the Koprulu sector to crush any resistance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. References Category:Military organizations Category:Amon's Forces